


室友（十二）

by Charistry



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charistry/pseuds/Charistry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>P.S. 點贊的話麻煩點在主博客的頁面上咯，作為一隻燉肉燉得要補腎的擼主還是希望看到熱度被操起來的，謝謝了！</p></blockquote>





	室友（十二）

“那個醫生完全是手殘黨嘛，怎麼可以把繃帶纏得這麼難看。”米蘇說著在結尾打了個雙層蝴蝶結。

“好厲害！”杜然把纏好的手收回來，五指張開在眼前翻來覆去地擺弄。

“不想留疤的話記得好好地涂這個藥膏。”

米蘇囑咐著把那管軟膏拋到杜然的大腿上，然後麻利地從胸~罩里取出一片糖果塞進她嘴裡。

“這什麽，等……”杜然話沒說完米蘇的嘴唇就堵了上來，用舌尖把那片硬糖推進了更深的地方。

“嗯，橘子味的。”米蘇舔了一下嘴唇。

杜然覺得自己脖子以上和兩腿中間都在發燙。

“這是狂歡節的糖果，看，這裡還有很多。”米蘇把裙子捋起，從燈籠褲的口袋裡掏出一把又一把的糖果，紅紅綠綠地鋪滿了床墊。

杜然的眼睛完全離不開她大腿根上的那一截吊襪帶，這玩意兒除了被脫掉沒有其他生存意義，她決定替它完成使命，那隻不知廉恥的手剛伸出就被及時按住，米蘇低頭直直地看著她，兩人開始眼波交流。

要做嗎？

來吧。

米蘇一個熊撲跨坐在杜然身上。

“啊啊啊痛！”她慘絕人寰地鬼叫了一聲。

“要叫的不該是我嗎！”杜然一臉惶恐。

“不，我壓到膝蓋了……”米蘇倒吸一口涼氣，小心翼翼地把敷著紗布的傷口挪了個地方，“這下好了。”

她把垂下的碎髮捋到耳後，撫著杜然的臉頰親吻下去。在唇齒之間她抽空把另一隻手探到她的衣服下面去揉胸，那隻小巧而圓潤的乳首在她的搓拈下很快立起，從衣服外面也能看出輪廓。她順著收緊的小腹一路向下，手指輕輕挑開褲頭滑進她的熱褲裡面。

“啊啊啊！”這回叫起來的是杜然。

米蘇嚇得手一縮，“怎麼了？！我明明還沒有進去！”

“是我的手肘撞到墻了……”

“哈哈哈哈我不行了！” 氣氛全毀，已經不能愉快地做愛了。兩人癱軟在床上，笑得腹肌痠痛。

“喂，我說，”杜然翻過身來，支著頭看米蘇，“你這樣幻想過我多少次了？”

“第一次見面就覺得你非常可口啊，沒在其他亞洲人身上見過這麼翹的屁股。”說完在她屁股上捏一把。

“所以你覬覦的是我的肉體咯。”

“你敢說你不是？”

“哈哈彼此彼此啦，”但相比之下杜然顯然紳士得多，她回想起第一次見面時的情景，她先看上的是米蘇那雙白淨而修長的手，然後還有另外一樣。她把米蘇胸前的兩節繫帶抽出，扒開那片礙事的蕾絲領子。

她的指尖撫上那片伏在皮膚上的圖案，它是一隻渾身長滿眼睛的熊，背上張開著一雙不知是屬於天使還是魔鬼的羽翼。

“那個故事是真的。”

“啊啊，是的。唯一能讓我不再懼怕它的方式，就是讓它成為我身體的一部份。”

杜然把指尖換成嘴唇，她親吻它，舔舐它，用馴服一個噩夢的方式來撫慰它。她同樣渴求除此以外的每一寸皮膚，她的舌頭一路向下試探。米蘇並不抗拒。於是她捧出一隻乳房，不客氣地吮咬下去。

米蘇的身體馬上起了微妙的變化，它不能自持地要向另一具肉體貼近，那些素日里隱藏的角落開始向外舒張。她腹背上的淺溝里閃耀著薄汗，皮膚在浸潤下觸感變得越發粘膩。

她的手從背後探進杜然的兩腿之間，在陰唇上摸索幾圈后直直地搗進去。杜然不得不停下嘴上的動作，她把腿張開些，任由身下的那隻手對她百般刺探。就像人一樣，每只逼都有不同的脾性，而這一點米蘇很快就摸清。

她讓杜然躺下，把她的下半身脫光后扶好大腿根，一臉壞笑地湊近，“你一定要試一下這個。”

“啊哈，我操。”她的舌頭一埋進去，杜然就知道她們接下來的日子大概會怎樣荒淫無度，她有種才第一次被操的錯覺，之前幾年的床完全白上，這種直擊靈魂深處的感覺比起那簡單而乏味的活塞運動實在爽快太多，她手裡必須得捉住點什麽才能抵受住這滅頂的快感，不自覺地在米蘇背上撓出了痕跡。米蘇把拇指抵進她舌間讓她吮吸，這樣她的聲音才不至於把宿舍里的另外兩位都從睡夢里叫醒。

兩個病殘以驚人的體力折騰到後半夜，而這一夜里杜然知曉了很多關於米蘇的細節，例如她的初夜發生在十六歲那年的夏令營帳篷里，例如她的小熊紋身下其實遮蓋著一顆星型的痣，例如對於她來說膝蓋窩比耳垂更敏感，在杜然身上則相反。

當然最重要的一點還是，原來她們睡覺時都喜歡與人十指緊扣。

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. 點贊的話麻煩點在主博客的頁面上咯，作為一隻燉肉燉得要補腎的擼主還是希望看到熱度被操起來的，謝謝了！


End file.
